


Veronica's Lesson

by Kumikoko



Series: The Life of a Thief [5]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Gen, Profanity, Spanking, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Veronica has a nasty habit of picking fights with every adult she comes into contact with. Only, the Underdigger is not about to let a child bully him.





	Veronica's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica is the most insufferable, unpleasant character in the entire game. She insults people, then is shocked that not only are they offended, but is astonished that they are then mean to her. She is haughty and entirely self important. Veronica keeps 'biting the hand that feeds her,' so to speak. There was no reason for her to be uppity with Erik when he brought her the wrong girl as a sister. It was not a shocking or stupid mistake to make because the chances of two pairs of sisters or relatives being separated at one time like that is low. But it's not just him, it's everyone. Though Veronica does bully Erik a lot, and that tends to rub me the wrong way for other reasons. And then she clearly is the one who bumped into the Underdigger with her damn nose in the air like she does because she IS snooty and selfish, and yet he is the one who was made to be the bad guy. How awful! 
> 
> I felt really bad for the Underdigger so why am I making him the villain of the story? Plot convenience. Basically, I wanted to make a fanfic where someone finally put Veronica in her place. Like, maybe she was once an adult but she's a kid now and she needs to start acting like one, or at least not be so damn mean to everyone. And if she really was just so damn powerful then she alone could have stopped Hendrick or which ever guy it was at that port town. Jasper, maybe. Anyways, if she really was so great, Erik never would have been kidnapped. But he was, because her magic ain't that great after all. 
> 
> So I am ranting, more because the game basically forces me to use her since she's an offensive magic type. I can't just put her on the back burner like I think most people want to do. I am mad too because I've seen that she can be kind, she was kind to Jade and Rab, but the people she fights alongside with? God, someone spank her. (Not that I believe in spanking, necessarily, it's just she's so god awful that someone clearly needs to reprimand her in some way) 
> 
> All of that said, this fanfic was made for fellow fans of the video game who dislike Veronica. If you like spoiled, haughty brats who are disrespectful to adults for no reason, then you might not like this story and I apologize. 
> 
> The story deviates a little from the video game and if you're somehow unfamiliar with the world of Dragon Quest, let me explain that many of the DQ characters speak in broken English for a lack of a better description. Some of them are illiterate and from what I remember, the Underdigger's speech is not proper. 
> 
> Also, this fanfic is rather violent. Please understand that. I don't say that lightly.
> 
> I must mention that I do NOT own Dragon Quest, nor do I own the characters.

**Veronica's Lesson**

 

Octagonia was alive with the vibrant thrum of masculinity, and the stench that permeated the streets. Elian and last years reigning champion, Vince emerged victorious from another round of battle. Sylvando and a star-struck Golden boy followed after them eagerly, albeit panting and breathless from the riveting fight.

Serena came running up to them, with her eyebrows furrowed with concern. “E-Elian…S-Sylvando…” She called breathlessly, collapsing onto her knees. “It’s horrible—just horrible!” Serena exclaimed, distraught and sweating.

“Hm?” Sylvando raised a perfectly shaped, dark eyebrow upon seeing the girl’s distress. “Where’s Veronica?” He asked, glancing around for the short, spitfire of a girl that plagued their presence.

“Veronica,” Serena wailed, bursting into tears. “Veronica!”

Startled, Elian set a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Erik jumped off a roof, landing nimbly on to the soles of his feet. He was sweating, and out of breath, and set a hand over his forehead.  “Damn…it,” He cursed, placing his other hand over a knee. “I can’t…find her anywhere…”

“You mean the little lady has disappeared?” Slyvando inquired, setting his hand against his chin with thought. “This could be really bad…”

“What happened?” Elian asked, rubbing Serena’s trembling shoulder in an attempt to console her.

“A brute plucked her up and carried her away!” Serena cried, recalling the incident that occurred shortly before Elian’s battle with Sylvando. “I was so scared and now I am scared for her!”

“I chased after them, but he knows these rooftops,” Erik muttered begrudgingly, feeling winded and sore from traipsing recklessly, and swiftly on foreign rooftops. “I lost him somewhere around the orphanage when a clothesline wouldn’t support my weight.” He reluctantly admitted, clutching his elbow.

“Oh honey…it is not your fault,” Slyvando cooed compassionately, placing a gentle hand on Erik’s back.

“Tch,” Erik scoffed, smacking Slyvando’s hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

_He’s blaming himself_. Elian sighed, then approached Erik. “It’s not your fault,” Elian repeated in a firm tone, grasping Erik’s arm. “You did what you could.” Elian pointed out as he hovered his other hand over the bloody scrape marring Erik’s fair skin.

A soft, warm light emanated off of Elian’s hand, and drizzled into Erik’s flesh, mending the wound. Elian scrutinized Erik’s body, checking for more damage. There was a slice in the side of Erik’s shirt but when Elian reached for it, Erik side stepped away.

“We have to go after her,” Erik said, hopping onto some barrels. “And stop worrying about me.”

_He’s shutting me out again_. Elian thought, frowning. _If Veronica’s life wasn’t on the line, I’d pull him aside and_ —Elian snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Erik pull himself onto a rooftop. “Lead the way.” Elian relented, following after him.

“I’ll come too!” Serena said as she scrambled towards the barrels. Slyvando grabbed her wrist.

“Honey, you’re in no condition to fight,” Slyvando pointed out gently, “Let’s let the real men bring Veronica back.”

. . .

Veronica slowly cracked her eyes open, feeling dizzy and disoriented. She was nauseous, and had broken out into a cold sweat.

_Where am I_? Veronica wondered, observing her surroundings distractedly. A few, lit candles were scattered around the spherical room. She vaguely recognized the rock walls as those often seen in caves. _A cave_?

“Wot’s this?” A deep, baritone voice said as a horned shadow lit up the wall. “Hasth zee awoken after zee chloroform inztakez?”

“A monster!” Veronica gasped with alarm as she tried to scramble to her feet. The fatigue in her arms and legs only made her collapse onto the hard, rock floor.

“I’s no monzter…you a wittle witch whoze set to burn.” The ‘monster’ said, stepping into the light to reveal the yellow mask he wore. In his hand he held a metal rod.

“Underdigger!” Veronica exclaimed, realizing who the burly, unpleasant man was. _He’s no monster after all, just a lousy meat head_! “You…you dare kidnap me!?”

“Someonez oughtu teach’a’s a lezzons,” Underdigger explained as he hovered the sharp metal pole into the candle’s fire. Veronica gasped with haughty disbelief. “Youse a child, startz actzing likez it!” Underdigger commanded as he approached the young girl, and stabbed the pole into her arm.

Veronica screamed and instinctively tried to lash out with anger, and fire. The fire burst beneath her hand, then fizzled out as quickly as it had came. “Wh-what!?” Veronica yelled, confused and hurt.

“It’z a Spellzbindingz necklace,” Underdigger told her, unceremoniously pulling the pole out of her arm. She shouted again in pain, and clutched her arm. “Youse no magickz nowz.”

_A spellbinding ring? Then that means_ —Veronica’s eyes widened in abject fear while her natural anger dissipated, leaving her _chilled_. _I am powerless_!

“Nowz we understandz eother, I’z do world a favor,” Underdigger mentioned, kicking the tiny girl. Veronica shouted as she tumbled across the cave floor, and clutched at her face. “Youse needz to be nice to udults.” Underdigger reprimanded, stepping towards her to lift her up by the collar of her dress.

“B-but what about ch-chivalry?” Veronica asked through her frightened cries, grabbing at his hand.

Underdigger scoffed. “Chivalry iz for prettzy womenz, not snooty, prizzy brats!” Underdigger stated, throwing her over his knee. “Youse a mean, mouthy brat.” Underdigger added as he pressed a hand to her back with one hand, and with the other he began to spank her. “Youse motter never taughtz youse to be kind, Iz will.”

“Waaah!” Veronica sobbed, flailing her limbs in a desperate attempt to flee. “I’m sorry!” She cried, hoping an apology would satisfy the Underdigger.

“Youse will be.” The Underdigger promised as he then began to carve ‘mean,’ into her back with a pocket knife. Veronica’s screams echoed within the cave while her tears dripped onto the ground.

Once he was finished, the Underdigger lifted her up by her hair and stuck the bloody pole through the hood of her coat, and let her hang. She coughed, choked, sobbed and flailed as he brought a candle to the edge of her dress.

“Thiz iz what ‘appenz to bratz who mouthz off to udults.” The Underdigger said, lighting her dress on fire.

Veronica screamed, feeling the heat of the flames twitch against her fair skin.

“Burn, wittle witch.” The Underdigger goaded enthusiastically, watching the flames incinerate a good portion of the dress.

Sudden footsteps alarmed him that he was not alone. The Underdigger turned, astonished to see Elian, and a friend.

“Damn it Veronica,” Erik cursed, alarmed to see Veronica’s dress slowly burning. “This is why we keep telling you to stop picking fights with adults!” Erik exclaimed, rushing at the Underdigger. He swung his dagger, aiming for the Underdigger’s throat. Elian summoned a fireball and was faster, lighting the man up into flames.

His screaming coincided with Veronica’s screams.

Erik switched targets and slashed Veronica’s hood, freeing her. “Roll, roll you stupid kid!” Erik goaded impatiently, while he stamped on her dress to help put out the flames. Veronica simply cried. Elian approached and knelt before her.

“Please don’t pick fights with adults anymore,” Elian requested softly as he healed her physical wounds. The word ‘mean’ closed, and scarred over to be a permanent reminder of how mean Veronica was to so many people. “He really hurt you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Erik!” Veronica sobbed, throwing her arms around him. Erik gasped with shock. “I’ll never be mean to you, or anyone else again!”

Relieved, Elian set a hand on Erik’s shoulder. “Let’s head back to the inn.” Elian suggested, knowing Serena would want to know that her big sister was alright. Erik nodded, and brought her with him as he stood up. He held her gently and followed after Elian to once again return Veronica to her younger, pleasant sister.


End file.
